Blossoming Love
by Sylo1010
Summary: This is my very first fan-fiction, but I love how it turned out. As we all know, Cassie has released that two weddings will happen in City of Heavenly Fire. One of those I believe, will be the Clace wedding. I have not yet read one about that so I made my own. It is very unique, and no matter how hard you look, you won't find a fan-fiction like this one!


**Blossoming Love: A Clace/ Mortal Instruments Fan-fiction**

Clary woke up from her evening nap to a banging on her bedroom door. "Clary, don't make me come in there and drag you out of bed!" She finally woke up enough to recognize that it was Isabelle's voice, and everyone knew that she wouldn't hesitate to do so.

She finally dragged herself out of bed and got dressed in her usual t-shirt and jeans. As she lumbered over to the door, she tried to think of why Izzy was being so urgent. She opened the door to find her very impatient and frustrated.

"Why aren't you up? How in the world did you even get to sleep instead of staying up and dreaming about the most important day of your life?" That was when everything finally sank in. Today was her and Jace's wedding day.

Jace stood with Alec trying to figure out how bad his parabatai's brain damage was. "What is it?" He had just been staring at him sadly the past few minutes. "I don't know what you are doing but it is very depressing," he said in frustration.

"It's nothing really," Alec began. "I just... You grew up so fast." He kept on looking at him and frowning. You could easily tell he was deep in thought.

Jace sighed. "Oh great, wise, old one, you do realize that you are barely older than me, right?" Why did he need to be reminded of this so much?

He glared daggers back at him. "Of course, Jace, I'm not dumb! This is different. You're getting married, settling down. It's not ever going to be the same. Don't you get that?"

That was very true. Things would never be the same, but no matter how dramatic the change, one life time with Clary was better than one thousand without her.

"Izzy, where are you taking me?" Clary questioned as she was dragged along by her arm. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Clary this day will be perfect. Are we clear?" She knew never to argue with Izzy and there was no sense in fighting her. "Of course." she replied with a nod. "Good," and with that Isabelle continued dragging her down the hallway.

They finally arrived at their destination: a room where Jocelyn, Maryse, and Maia were waiting eagerly for their arrival. Also present, was her wedding gown. It was hanging in the corner of the room and even after a few weeks she was still captivated by its beauty:

It was a faded gold color, all except for the low neckline that was covered in little gold jewels. It was sleeveless except for the sheer sleeves that had the same jewels scattered in different spots all around. They came all the way down to her fingers and had a hole for her thumb to go through. It was sort of like finger-less gloves.

She smiled as the memories of when she tried it on for the first time came flooding back. The feelings of pure joy and finding the perfect dress after weeks of hunting came with it. Jocelyn was smiling like an idiot. "So are you ready? Are you nervous at all?"

Clary sighed painfully. "Please, please, please don't remind me mom!"

After getting ready, Jace, Magnus, Alec, Simon, Luke, Robert, and Jordan sat reminiscing in the huge library of the Institute. Usually no Downworlder was allowed in- but this was a very special occasion.

"I remember all the times we sat in here just like this over the years. Studying training, growing closer every day... So many memories..." Robert said with a smile and faraway look in his eyes.

Jace hadn't even been paying attention. He was thinking about the first time Clary saw him playing the piano here. After that, they had gone to the greenhouse and had their first kiss. That was a while ago now... The memory was so vivid and beautiful he didn't care what the others thought of him for smiling for no reason.

"Thinking about someone, are we now, Jace?" Jordan teased with a wide grin. He laughed as his cheeks turned to rose-bushes. "Always."

"Hold still, Clary!" Izzy scolded her. They had been doing her make-up and curling her hair for at least an hour now. "How much longer will this take?" she complained hoping that this torture would end soon.

"Not a second more! It's about time to get this party started, Clary!" Maia reminded her excitedly as she looked up from the clock.

Clary's heartbeat accelerated along with her mind. Was she supposed to be this nervous? What if it didn't last? She calmed down as she remembered what Jace had told her in Alicante:

"I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is a life after that I will love you then."

She stood up confidently and looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was as if it were staring back at her, and deep into her soul, encouraging her to go on with no worries. It was time.

Jace led the way to the greenhouse where their wedding would be held. He looked up at the clock to see how much time they had left. "Five minutes," he mumbled to himself. By midnight, he would be married to the love of his life and there was nothing that could ever make him happier. He was nervous and worried but happiness far out-weighed those feelings.

When they finally arrived, he studied the room carefully. There were gold and emerald decorations hung everywhere, and it was radiating beauty. "It looks amazing!" Simon commented as he gazed around with wide eyes. Magnus looked at him with a hurt expression. "Just amazing? This is fabulous! Enchanting! A true work of art!"

They all had to laugh at that. It was something Magnus would say after all. "Magnus you are the one who set this up," Luke reminded him politely.

"Exactly, dog-boy! Now go be a dear and fetch the girls, hm? I have to get ready for my part!" Magnus ordered before waltzing out the door in his dazzling green tuxedo. Wearing that, he looked like a leprechaun.

Luke rolled his eyes and followed Magnus, leaving the Lightwoods, Jordan, Simon, and Jace to wait for the wedding to begin without them.

Clary stood outside the door to the greenhouse. It was starting now. Music was playing softly int the background, comforting her as she watched Magnus begin the brief journey down the aisle.

He clutched his basket of gold and green glitter, with Chairman Meow and Church riding along happily in the basket. He threw sparkles down onto the aisle in front of him. Though it may seem strange, after much discussion, instead of a flower-girl they had a glitter-warlock.

Next went her bridesmaids: Maia and Izzy, who was her maid of honor. They strode out gracefully one by one. As they walked out the door she peered outside to Jace snickering at Magnus, who frowned and threw glitter in his surprised face. After that she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

She almost jumped out of her skin when Luke put a hand gently on her shoulder. "Clary, it's our turn now," He seemed sad, but then again he was giving her away. It's my turn... It's my time.

After getting all of the glitter off of himself, Jace turned to see the bridesmaids emerge and stand across from the groomsmen, Jordan, Simon, and Alec, the best man.. Their dresses were relatively simple, both different shades of green that matched the decorations fairly well. They both looked beautiful, but it was the bride he was most excited about. She was his bride.

Then came Clary, and his heart stopped. All he could do was stare in awe. She was the most beautiful girl he had and could ever see, but beautiful wasn't a strong enough word for this. There were no words.

She finally looked up at him and a smile lit up her face. He couldn't peel his eyes from hers as she floated down towards him. At the end of the aisle she turned to Luke, and he kissed her on the cheek. When he let go of her hand a look of deep pride and sorrow washed over him. You could tell he was longing for her to be little again, as in the memories he held so dear and close. After a few moments of staring off he turned and took a seat next to Jocelyn.

Clary continued up the steps and stood in front of Jace. Their eyes met again as he took her hands in his. This was it. This was forever.

Clary couldn't hold in her excitement as the ceremony progressed. Shadowhunter weddings were not like the mundane weddings she had grown up knowing. Instead of exchanging rings, they would be exchange runes.

They each took out their steles and carefully began to draw out each other's wedding runes, one over the heart and one on the arm. Every rune came naturally to her but this one even more so. She loved the stinging burn of the runes as they were engraved into your skin. She hadn't been a Shadowhunter long, but by now she was used to the pain.

Once they were finished, Maryse, who was conducting the ceremony, talked for a little while with a never-straying grin. Their small audience was on the edge of their seats with anticipation.

Maryse finally sighed at the end of her lengthy speech. "Well if I may say so myself, you two are such a wonderful couple." Jace just smiled down at her with this comment, and Clary knew that both of them agreed with her.

"Oh just kiss her already!" Maryse said with a concluding laugh. Everyone applauded as Jace pulled her in for the most loving, passionate, magical kiss of her life.

As they kissed, the flowers around them bgan to bloom and Magnus showered them with the remaining glitter. The Chairman and and Church yelped as they were also dumped on the floor. She had totally forgotten about the midnight bloom!

No matter how many demons or villains tried to intervene, nothing could tear them apart. That kiss intertwined their fates, as their love blossomed with the flowers.


End file.
